


Целеустремлённость, непреклонность и компромиссы

by Rendomski



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendomski/pseuds/Rendomski
Summary: Лучшие друзья готовы прийти на помощь и в брачную ночь. Даже если ты этого не ожидаешь. Особенно, если ты этого не ожидаешь.





	Целеустремлённость, непреклонность и компромиссы

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Мультифандомную Битву 2017.

Свадьба Хью Айлендза была первой послевоенной свадьбой в их кругу. Неудивительно поэтому, что утреннюю часть торжества распирало от благостности, радостных слёз и речей о надеждах на будущее, а вечерняя часть нетрадиционно растянулась во времени и объёме потреблённого спиртного. Но понемногу круг родственников и близких друзей, и без того узкий, таял. На исходе вечера даже сама Розамунда, с сегодняшнего дня Айлендз, счастливая, но утомлённая, попрощалась и, извинившись, оставила Хью наедине с самыми закадычными и выносливыми друзьями. С гордостью за свою юную жену Хью её великодушие и понимание оценил, но, расслабившись после свадебных хлопот, позволил себе изрядно ими злоупотребить. Так что было основательно за полночь, когда он объявил, что на сей раз вечер закончен совершенно точно, и нетвёрдой поступью отправился по коридорам особняка в спальню новобрачных, где Розамунда, наверняка вне себя от волнения, уже заждалась его.  
В строгом упорядоченном рассудке Хью Айлендза мысли о Розамунде представляли собой нехарактерный тупик, попав в который, он надолго застревал в бесцельном и блаженном блуждании. Поэтому Хью вовсе не обрадовался нестройному спешному топоту двух пар ног за спиной, возвратившему его на обыденные знакомые пути. Артур, догнав, вцепился ему в плечо, Шелби нехарактерно развязно полуобнял с другого бока.  
— Мы тут выпили за твоё семейное благополучие ещё раз. И решили, что последнее напутствие будет не лишним. Надо же удостоиться... — Артур запнулся и поправил себя, считая слоги на пальцах: — У-до-сто-ве-рить-ся, что ты не дашь промашку.  
— Положись на меня, — заверил его Хью, и Артур со смешком не преминул навалиться, тесня всех троих к стене. — С твоим опытом моего, конечно, не сравнить. Но с общей техникой я знаком недурственно.  
Артур одобрительно тряхнул головой и похлопал Хью ниже пояса, где и без него неудобств хватало. Хью растянул в притворной улыбке губы вместе с пределами своей терпимости и обратился к Шелби, как к более вменяемому собеседнику:  
— Шелби, вы же не собираетесь и в самом деле провожать меня до...  
Вместо ответа Шелби вдруг ловко перехватил обе руки Хью и надёжно скрутил за спиной.  
— Извини, Хью, это ради твоего же блага.  
Хью раскрыл рот, чтобы без обиняков и стеснения высказать мнение насчёт насильственной заботы о его же благе, но Артур прижал к его губам пальцы и строго цыкнул:  
— Тсс. Не ори.  
— Мы не собираемся похищать тебя в первую брачную ночь, — чистосердечно пообещал Шелби, ловко помогая Артуру заталкивать общего приятеля в нишу под лестницей. Было похоже, что выходка их была спланирована с точностью военной операции. — Не волнуйся.  
— Уже легче.  
— Слушай, значит, —перехватил инициативу Артур. — Мы все в заботах о твоей семейной жизни, как и сказали уже.  
— Я счастлив за свою семейную жизнь. И счастлив был бы к ней приступить, едва вы меня отпустите.  
— Вот-вот! — Артур вскинул руки жестом торжествующего пророка. — Тут-то мы и сочли нужным тебя предостеречь. Прекрасной Розамунде всего восемнадцать, если не ошибаюсь. Юные леди в нынешние времена, безусловно, не настолько неосведомлены и впечатлительны, как их бабушки. Тем не менее...  
Хью очень не понравилось, куда клонит Артур.  
— Погоди. Если ты успел закрутить шашни с моей невестой, клянусь, я прибью тебя голыми руками.  
Шелби на всякий случай крепче перехватил его руки, голые или нет. Руки Артура ошарашенно поникли.  
— Нет! Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет... Я вовсе не о том, Хью, влюблённый ты идиот. Вот, именно так. Ты — влюблённый идиот. Розамунда твоя, да насквозь видать, невинна и чиста как утренняя роса в высокогорье. И вот представь только, что к ней в полночный час заявляется подвыпивший мужик лет на десять старше её. Знакомый до сих пор лишь по вежливым беседам, — скажешь, не так?  
— «Не так» тебя не касается, — на ответное пытливое, ни в какие рамки не укладывающееся любопытство Артура Хью вспыхнул праведным негодованием. — И нет, не то что ты подумал, разумеется. Розамунда — девушка в высшей степени порядочная...  
Тактический просчёт свой Хью осознал сразу, но всё равно слишком поздно. Артур с приливом свежего энтузиазма оседлал своего конька заново:  
— Так вот, я и говорю! Знакомый до сих пор лишь по вежливым беседам мужчина, а ныне пылающий непреклонным и целеустремлённым намерением незамедлительно приобщить её к, как говорится, «радостям супружеского ложа», — Артур снова бесцеремонно похлопал Хью в самой неподобающей локации. — А намерение воистину целеустремлено, — он сжал покрепче и с притворной озабоченностью покивал головой, — и ещё как непреклонно. Так вот мы и решили, что тебе не помешает сбросить целеустремлённость и непреклонность. Во избежание роковой поспешности.  
— Ты свихнулся или перебрал, Артур. Шелби, отпусти меня сейчас же!  
— Прости, Хью. Я согласен с Артуром.  
— Больные извращенцы!  
— Не ори, — перейдя на шёпот, пьяно выдохнул ему в лицо Артур и принялся за пуговицы на брюках Хью. — Разбудишь слуг или гостей. А те вряд ли станут вдаваться в подробности, кто здесь извращенец, а кто — нет.  
И он бесцеремонно запустил руку в бельё Хью, царапая непривычной мозолистостью.  
— Не беспокойся, — процедил Хью, звучно вдохнув сквозь стиснутые зубы. — У меня сейчас всё не просто обвиснет. У меня неделю потом не встанет, чёртовы охранители семейного благополучия.  
За его спиной у Шелби хватило совести пробормотать нечто вроде извинений, но на то, чтобы отпустить его, совести недостало. Артур, повозившись жёстко и сухо, отвлёкся, чтобы плюнуть в ладонь, и с удвоенным энтузиазмом взялся за «целеустремлённость и непреклонность».  
— А мозоли у тебя на ладошке характерные.  
— Неправда, мои мозоли рассчитаны на больший размер, Айлендз.  
— Интересно, на чей.  
— Интере-есно?! — весело уточнил Артур, стиснув пальцы почти до боли. Хью едва не поперхнулся, демонстративно громко и презрительно фыркнув.  
— Нет. Если честно, совершенно не интересно.  
—Твоя незаинтересованность наглядна, как анатомическое пособие.  
Артур убрал руку и отступил на шаг, переводя дух. У Хью начинало жечь в лёгких, но он из принципа сдерживал участившееся дыхание. За спиной сопел Шелби.  
— Чёрт возьми, Айлендз. Оно, как видишь, обвисать и не собирается.  
Хью раскрыл рот и произнёс то, чего не позволял себе ни в пьяном, ни, тем более, в трезвом виде даже в самых скверных или неприглядных обстоятельствах. Артур, застыв и подумав немного, уточнил с совершенно серьёзным видом:  
— Ты правда готов перейти к настолько крайним мерам?  
— Нет, Артур, разумеется, нет!  
— Хмм...  
Рассеянно Артур потёр кулаком подбородок, тут же спохватился и бросился вытирать подбородок о плечо, а руки — о штанины. Оставалось надеяться, что из головы этого идиота улетучивается понемногу алкоголь, и Хью с нажимом пожелал, чтобы к утру там осело порядочно примесей потяжелее и помучительнее. В расстёгнутые брюки будто задувал шаловливый сквознячок, да ещё щекотал край выпущенной рубашки, не сбавляя, однако, напряжения.  
— Что ж, попробуем тогда компромиссный вариант.  
«Компромисс с кем и о чём?» — не успел уточнить Хью. Склонив взлохмаченную голову, Артур опустился на колени. Понимание прострелило ударом тока, и Хью дёрнулся, безрезультатно, но отчаянно пытаясь вывернуться из захвата.  
— О чёрт, окончательно свихнулся, что ли? Последние мозги пропил, извращенец ты несчастный!  
Хью нацелил колено ему в подбородок, но Артур с коротким смешком перехватил его. Шелби тоже выругался, едва удерживая балансирующего теперь на одной ноге Хью.  
— Пенвуд! Ты хоть представляешь, как тебе стыдно будет за всё это завтра?  
Ответа Шелби он не разобрал, потому что прохлада внизу сменилась наползающим и обволакивающим теплом.  
— Блядь, Артур, ты в самом деле...  
Так же внезапно оказалось, что уже не в самом деле. Со смачным чпоканьем Артур выпустил изо рта, почти выплюнул средоточие целеустремлённости и непреклонности, которые так его волновали.  
— Не леденец, — признал он, утирая рот.  
— Я дам тебе леденец, — пообещал Хью вкрадчиво. — Только прекрати.  
Артур глянул снизу вверх, раскрасневшийся, с влажными губами и бесстыжими смеющимися глазами.  
— Врёшь ты всё, Хью, — уверенно заявил он. — Нет у тебя никакого леденца.  
— Нет, — признался тот с похоронным видом и вдруг, скорчив зверскую рожу, рявкнул. — Тогда ничего не поделаешь, будешь сосать, что дают!  
Артур, потеряв равновесие, завалился от неожиданности на бок, Шелби за спиной ойкнул. Поймав его замешательство и слабину, Хью вывернулся из захвата, отскочил и с наслаждением по полной выложил всё, что накопилось за последние минуты об интеллекте, сексуальных предпочтениях и достижениях в личной жизни этих двоих, а также ряд советов, как им со всем этим жить.

***  
Хью проснулся без чётких ещё воспоминаний о случившемся, лишь с заунывным ощущением, что с вечера произошло нечто мерзкое и непоправимое. Помнилось, как он крался по тёмной спальне, стараясь ничего не задеть и не разбудить Розамунду, хотя и подозревал по звуку её дыхания, что спящей она с преувеличенной осторожностью притворяется. С тоскливой обречённой мыслью, что навык вежливого двустороннего притворства — не худший залог благополучной семейной жизни, Хью разделся и нырнул в постель со своей стороны кровати. Сил искать пижаму уже не было, как не было и тени желания прикасаться к Розамунде после всего, что вытворял Артур, черт бы побрал Артура...  
Подстерегавшая Хью у изголовья, не иначе, неоформившаяся ещё, но назойливая мысль об Артуре разбудила его окончательно. Хью зашарил вслепую в окрестностях незнакомой подушки и ночного столика, стараясь не поскидывать всё попадавшихся под руку явно не нужных сейчас предметов, пока другая рука, догадливая и милосердная, не вложила в неё искомых очков. Хью благодарно промычал и вернул миру резкость, смазанную теперь лишь лишь разреженным ранним утренним светом и заляпанными стёклами. В изголовье кровати, завернувшись в просторный пёстрый халат, бодрствовала сидя Розамунда и с молчаливой настороженностью глядела на своего теперь уже мужа.  
— Привет, — прохрипел Хью, едва отыскав в пересохшем горле собственный голос.  
— Привет.  
Он обернул вокруг голого торса одеяло. Розамунда колебалась, то смущённо отводя глаза в сторону, то смущаясь будто бы собственного неуместного со вчерашнего дня смущения.  
— Тебе нехорошо? — поинтересовалась она. — Принести воды? Попросить чего-нибудь ещё?  
— Я? Нет, нет, ты что. Ничего не надо. Я сам.  
Застигнутый врасплох в самые беззащитные минуты суток, Хью позволил себе то, чего не позволял при прочих, не менее сложных или критичных для его судьбы обстоятельствах: сбежал, прикрыв наготу тогой одеяла, ретировался в ванную комнату. Отдав должное зову природы, он ополоснул лицо и уставился в зеркало, будто на лбу, на шее должны были остаться следы вчерашней дурацкой выходки Артура. Хью даже распахнул одеяло, беспокойно изучая области тела, обычно недоступные постороннему взгляду, но память и здравый смысл взяли своё. Артур вчера, конечно, был в ударе, но мерзкого и непоправимого ничего всё-таки не произошло.  
— Чёртов ты придурок, Артур, — почти беззвучно артикулировал Хью. — А то я без тебя не разобрался бы...  
...сам, без его мозолистой руки помощи, неужто не удержался бы, дал бы волю втиснутым до сих пор в рамки приличий намерениям? Всё таки дисциплинированный зрелый мужчина, а не одержимый гормональным психозом восемнадцатилетний сопляк, на которого свалилась вдруг возможность воплотить самые романтические и неромантические свои фантазии. Например, как он, не расстегнув пока что даже свадебного платья...  
На платье он, к слову, позорно опоздал.  
Хью выдохнул, приходя в себя. И в самом деле мог погорячиться вчера, нехотя признал он. И тогда Розамунда не заботилась бы с утра так трогательно о его самочувствии. Будто не в новинку было заботиться о перебравшем с вечера члене семьи. Впрочем, проблемы лорда Холихэда, отца Розамунды, со спиртным особой тайной давно не были...  
Нет, начинать семейную жизнь с таких впечатлений и ассоциаций он никак не собирался, вздрогнул Хью.  
— Прости, что задержался вчера, — выпалил он, спешно вернувшись из ванной. — Подобные попойки вовсе не в моих привычках, никоим образом. Обещаю больше не оставлять тебя вечером одну... Хотя нет, не могу обещать, у меня служба, знаешь. Но вчера вечером мне совершенно точно не стоило...  
Хью запнулся, теребя нервно волосы и пытаясь сформулировать свои несвойственно путаные мысли складнее и утешительнее. Робость, тень испуга на лице Розамунды сменились недоумением, размывающимся в смешанную гамму чувств, которых Хью разгадать не удавалось, пока она не прыснула, тут же зажав смущённо рот.  
— Всё хорошо. Я вовсе ничего скверного вообразить не успела. И про работу ты говорил. Но не думала... — Розамунда посмотрела на него так, что Хью живо вспомнились слова Артура про взрослого мужика, знакомого до сих пор лишь по вежливым беседам. И то, что мужик этот сидел на краю её кровати, одетый лишь в одеяло, положения не облегчало. — Не думала, что с тобой и забавно бывает, — решилась она наконец, мучительно покраснев и столкнув рассудок Хью в знакомую блаженную и бесцельную невесомость.  
Хью был на десять лет старше. И лорд Холихэд, и собственный здравый смысл уговаривали его не торопиться со свадьбой, дать слишком юной невесте ещё пару лет, чтобы определиться наверняка. Однако рядом с ней Хью слишком терялся в своих неловких и беспечных довоенных восемнадцати.  
Он сглотнул. Надеть свадебное платье снова он уговорит её как- нибудь в другой раз. А теперь Хью осторожно, чтобы не напугать или не смутить её снова, протянул Розамунде руку и выдохнул:  
— Иди сюда.

***  
От греха подальше Артур Хеллсинг и Шелби Пенвуд ночью стратегически отступили в особняк Хеллсингов и как раз, отоспавшись, приступили к позднему завтраку, когда прибыла курьерская посылка.  
— От сэра Хью Айлендза, — объявил лакей.  
Кусок нежнейшего омлета отказался проходить в горло Шелби. Артур небрежно вернул на блюдце чашку чая, распечатал конверт и уставился в пакет.  
— Что там? — простонал Шелби, ожидая чего угодно от вызова на дуэль до отсчитывающего последние секунды часового механизма. Артур встал в позу, фальшиво проголосил торжественный туш и вытряхнул на стол кричаще-розовый круглый леденец на палочке.


End file.
